jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Elsa, Anna, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, Jafar, Xemnas, Saïx, Pitch will guest star in this. *Jafar, Xemnas, Saïx, Pitch are revealed to be Death Eaters. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Scenes Quidditch World Cup *Tammy: *wearing a green and white hat* Let's go Ireland!!!! *DJ: *smiles as he waves a green and white flag* *Jaden: *smiles* May not be my color, but Ireland's got my support. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Mine too. *Jesse: *shows his face painted green and white and cheers* *Aqua: *smiles and claps her hands* *Snowflake: *wears her green and white scarf and cuddles next to DJ* *DJ: *smiles* *May: *wearing an Ireland shirt and smiles* Ready, Xion?! *Xion: *smiles as she holds a green and white flag* Yeah, Godmommy May! *(The Irish Quidditch players fly in) *Lea: There they are!!! *Meowth: Let the games begin! *Rainbow Dash: Let's go Ireland!!! Let's go Ireland!!! *Applejack: Yee-haw!!! Placing in the Names *(Fred and George come in holding bottles of a potion) *Fred and George: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!! *(Everyone cheers and claps for them) *DJ: Yep. They're going through with it. *George: Well lads! We've done it! *Fred: Cooked it up just this morning! *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* Five bucks says this backfires. *Jaden: You're on. *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *Hermoine: It's not going to work! *Fred: Oh, yeah? And why's that, Granger? *Hermoine: You see this? *points to a magic line that's around the Goblet of Fire* This is an age line! Dumbledore drew it himself! *Fred: Yeah? So? *Hermoine: So... *scoffs* A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a thought as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion! *Twilight: I agree. No one would be crazy enough to use a aging potion just to add his or her name in the Goblet. *Fred: Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant. *George: Because he's so pathetically dimwitted. *Jeffrey: Ugh... *Aqua: Fine. Go ahead. But don't say we didn't warn you two. *Midna: *to herself* Those two are pathetically predicable. *Beshte: You don't think this is really gonna work, do you? *Xion: I doubt it. *George: Ready, Fred? *Fred: Ready, George! *Jeffrey: Here it comes. *Fred and George: Bottom's up! *they drink the potion* *(Then they jump into the age line) *Fred and George: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *(Everyone claps for them) *Jaden: I don't believe it... It worked!!! *Jeffrey: Don't celebrate yet. Now they gotta put their names in the Goblet of Fire. *Tammy: They got past the line though. That should be simple. *DJ: Yeah. But now for the hard part. *(Fred and George place pieces of paper with their names on in the Goblet of Fire and it seemed to have accepted them) *Fred and George: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! *(Everyone claps for them again) * Malfoy the amazing bouncing Ferret! *Professor Moody: Oh no you don't sonny!!! *uses his wand and turns Malfoy into a ferret!* I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!!! *uses the Imperius Curse of Ferret Malfoy to bounce him up and down in the air* You stinking, cowardly, scummy-!!! *Jaden: *laughs* *Jeffrey: *laughs* *Alexis: *giggles* *Aqua: *giggles too* * Xion: *laughs* * Jesse: *laughing* Oh this is good!! *Rainbow Dash: *laughs* *Tammy: *laughs* What a riot!!! *DJ: *snickers* *Weebo: *shows several characters laughing on her monitor* *Professor McGonagall: Professor Moody. *rushes over to what's going on* What- What are you doing?! *Professor Moody: *bouncing Ferret Malfoy* ........ Teaching! *Meowth: *snickers* *Professor McGonagall: .... Is that a- Is that a student?! *Professor Moody: *still bouncing Ferret Malfoy* Technically, it's a ferret. *puts Ferret Malfoy in Crabbe's pants!* *Jaden: *laughs harder* *Jeffrey: *laughs hard* *Lea: *laughs* I wish I had a camera!!! *Pikachu: *laughs* *Tammy: *laughs harder and sheds tears* I'm gonna burst a gut!!!! *DJ: Me too!! *laughs hard* *Crabbe: *whimpers as Ferret Malfoy falls down his pants* *Xion: *laughs harder as she sheds tears* *King Julien: *laughs* I haven't had a good laugh like this in a long time!!! *Batty: *laughs* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films